Semiconductor devices are used in many applications. In the manufacturing process of semiconductor devices, one step involves wafer dicing. Wafer dicing is the process of cutting a semiconductor wafer into separate individual chips, or dice, assembled on the wafer. The wafer is ordinarily placed and secured or mounted horizontally atop a cutting table. A wafer frame is used to support the wafer, which is usually placed on a tape, one side of which has a sticky surface that holds the wafer during sawing. Saw equipment including a spindle assembly for manipulating a rotating circular blade is positioned atop the secured wafer. The wafer is sawn into individual chips by cutting through saw streets pre-defined on the wafer for that purpose.